14 février
by Hermaline
Summary: Une malédiction plane sur Samantha Carter... oseratelle l'affronter ? pure délire je préviens


Titre : 14 février

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : Jack est général, pas de Pete, ni de Kerry

Genre : romance et humour

Note : Au départ ça devait être triste et puis... je suis partie en live, et ça donne du n'importe quoi lol

**14 février**

X : Alors je me demandais si... si vous étiez libre... ce jour là...

Non. Pas ce jour là. Enfin... si elle était libre mais... elle voulait bien tout sauf ce jour là.

S : C'est à dire que...

X : Oui ?

S : Je...

Une alarme stridente retentit alors et le colonel Samantha Carter expira un bon coup. C'est ce que l'on appelait communément un sauvetage "par le gong".

X : Désolé Carter, je crois que je dois y aller... non ?

Le général O'Neill lança un regard suppliant à Sam qui grimaça de compassion.

S : Et bien...en tant que commandant de la base... je pense que... oui. Vous devriez y aller.

J : Bon alors... vous... vous me donnez votre réponse tout à l'heure ?

S : Oui oui.

Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au bout du couloir et partit ensuite dans son labo.

Mais si elle croyait pouvoir réfléchir en silence... ce fut peine perdue.

X : Sam ?

Elle releva la tête juste à temps pour apercevoit Daniel entrer dans la pièce.

S : Oui ?

L'archéologue s'apprêtait à parler de la feuille qu'il tenait dans la main mais il préféra s'encquérir de sa santé.

D : Ca va vous ?

S : Bien sûr.

D : Pourtant vous souriez...

S : ... Et alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit ?

D : A vrai dire, dans votre cas, ça ressemble plus à une grimace en fait...

S : Oh...

D : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

S : Rien tout va bien.

D : Sam...

Elle continua à fixer ses yeux clairs et finit par capituler. C'était son ami, il allait la sortir de se pétrin.

S : Le général O'Neill m'a invité à dîner.

D : C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial !

S : Oui... génial...

D : Je ne comprends pas Sam, vous n'avez pas dit à Teal'c il y a quinze jours que vous vous sentiez enfin prête pour sauter le pas avec Jack ?

S : Je... Ce ne sont pas exactement les termes que j'ai employés et... Comment le savez-vous ?!

D : Oui donc... Jack vous a invitée à dîner. Ensuite ?

S : Ensuite je... je ne sais pas si je dois accepter.

D : Pourquoi ? Vous ne voulez pas ?

S : Si mais... C'est la date qui... qui ne me convient pas...

D : Vous êtes déjà prise ? Et bien changez la ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne vous en voudra pas.  
S : Non je... je suis libre ce jour là...

D : Mais alors je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qui cloche ?

S : Il... Il m'a invitée le 14 février.

Daniel posa sa feuille sur le bureau de Sam et remonta ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur la jeune femme, celle-ciu affichait toujours un air affligé. Non. il ne rêvait pas.

D : Et... en quoi est ce... mauvais ? Je veux dire, c'est le jour de la Saint Valentin c'est... romantique... non ?

S : Pas pour moi.

D : Pardon ?

S : Ca l'est peut-être pour les autres mais pas pour moi.

D : Pourquoi ?

S : Le 14 février est... est un jour maudit pour moi.

C'était vraiment certain qu'il ne rêvait pas? Ou alors c'était encore une illusion du réplicateur ? Mais non... Ils étaient tous morts.

Calmement, Daniel s'assit sur le tabouret en face de Sam et la contempla d'un air excessivement serein.

D : Enfin Sam, vous ne croyez quand même pas aux malédictions ?

S : Non mais dans ce cas là si.

D : Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ce jour là pour que vous soyez aussi réticente ?

S : Chaque année, c'est la catastrophe. Soit je me fais largué par mon petit-ami...

D : Ici vous êtes tranquille.

S : ... Soit je suis à l'infirmerie à cause d'une mauvaise chute...

D : Mais ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, et puis ce n'est pas de votre faute, il avait beaucoup plu.

S : ... Ou alors c'est mon sèche linge qui tombe en panne.

D : Enfin Sam si vous restez convaincue qu'il va se passer quelque chose de mal, vous êtes sûre que ça va arriver !

S : Mais je ne blague Daniel, il s'est toujours passé quelque chose de grave.

D : Grave ?! Parce que votre sèche linge qui tombe en panne c'est grave ?!

S : Evidemment ! Allez faire sécher du linge dehors en plein mois de février vous !

D : Bon, d'accord, admettons que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, pourquoi cette année ça continuerait ?

S : Mais parce que c'est tous les ans pareil et que...

D : Non mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que Jack, lui, n'a sans doute pas de... malédiction, donc, il vous protégera.

S : Vous croyez ?

Il sourit à la jeune femme.

D : Mais bien sûr Sam.

S : Bon alors je... je vais dire... je vais dire oui.

D : Enfin une idée censée. Bon, je vous laisse le rapport que vous aviez demandé et je pars rejoindre Teal'c pour traduire la tablette trouvée sur P4X-564.

S : Merci pour votre aide Daniel.  
D : De rien de rien. Ravi de servir à quelque chose.

N'empêche, se dit l'archéologue en sortant du laboratoire de Samantha Carter, qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas inventer.

J : Vous venez Carter ?

Elle s'empressa de saisir son sac et de sortir de la voiture en adressant un magnifique sourire à Jack qui lui avait galamment ouvert la portière. Le restaurant était parfait, sa robe était parfaite, son maquillage parfait aussi, tout allait bien se passer. Tout allait bien se passer.

Arrivés devant l'htesse, Jack donna tout naturellement son nom.

Hô : Non, je n'ai pas de réservation à ce nom monsieur.

J : Avec deux L hein, O'Neill, O-N-E-I-L et encore un L.

Hô : Oui oui monsieur j'ai bien compris, mais vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste.

J : Mais c'est impossible, j'ai téléphoné lundi et un serveur m'a dit que la table était réservée.

Hô : Je vais aller voir...

Le général se tourna vers Sam qui avait un visage bien pâle.

J : Ca va allez Carter, une petite formalité.

S : Oui oui.

Cependant la jeune femme ne reprenait de pas de couleur, bien au contraire, elle semblait de plus en plus blanche à chaque seconde.

J : Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

S : Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Hô : Excusez-nous monsieur, le serveur avait compris que vous vous appelliez Sky Walker.

J : Pardon ?

Jack jeta un coup d'oeil au serveur en question que lui désignait l'hôtesse.

Hô : Oui, il semblerait que vous ayez donner le nom complet de Luke Sky Walker alors...

J : Mais enfin je blaguais !

Hô : Oui oui, enfin, vous avez bien une table.

Sam respira profondément et suivit Jack. Tout allait bien se passer. Le général avait juste voulu plaisanter mais la personne n'avait pas saisi. Rien de mal donc.

J : Donc... c'est là que Daniel a débarqué ?

S : Oui.

Jack éclata de rire.

S : Vous pensez bien que la jeune femme n'était pas contente.

J : Daniel a le chic pour draguer tout ce qui passe.

S : Oui mais là elle n'était pas forcément d'accord pour qu'il...

J : Lui reluque les seins ?

Il rit encore plus.

S : Mon général ce n'est pas drôle, rendez-vous compte. Maïla affirmait enfin sa féminité et refusait de porter le Skaïra. Alors je lui prête quelques affaires à moi, ravie de l'avoir convaincue et là, Daniel débarque alors qu'elle était en train de se changer...

J : Et ?

S : Et alors elle a mal pris le regard qu'il lui a lancé.

J : Et ?

S : Et je crois qu'elle ne voudra plus jamais se déshabiller devant un homme.

J : Et ?

S : Et alors c'est terrible !

J : Et ?

S : Mon général, auriez-vous trop bu ?

J : Non non mais je me demandais simplement où était le mal là dedans.

S : Daniel a visiblement brisé la vie de cette jeune fill...

J : Pardon ? Il a simplement apprécié ses formes, c'est un crime ?

S : Non bien sûr que non mais elle ne l' a pas compris comme ça.

J : Sacré Daniel.

Finalement, tout allait bien. Sam racontait quelques souvenirs de missions récentes que Jack n'avait pas pu partagées avec eux et tout allait bien donc.

J : Alors ? Finalement vous avez pu vous libérer ?

S : Pardon ?

J : Daniel m'a dit que vous aviez failli ne pas accepter mon invitation parce que... vous deviez... "sécher du linge".

Elle avala soudainement son morceau de veau de travers. Jack, voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire passer le dit morceau commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir reprendre sa respiration. Elle venait de passer du blanc au rouge.

Ah non, maintenant, elle était bleue.

J : Carter ?

Il se leva subitement de sa chaise et lui affligea de sévères tappes dans le dos. Au bout de quelques coups, le morceau retomba dans la sienne. Sam se mit à tousser bruyamment.

J : Ca va mieux ? Vous voulez boire un peu ?

Jack lui tendit un verre d'eau mais le colonel Carter ne parvint pas à le boire... Non, elle préféra le renverser sur sa robe, c'était beaucoup plus "romantique".

J : Oh mon dieu...

S : Ca.. Ca va aller. Je vais éponger ça, ce n'est que de l'eau !

Elle tapota le tissu avec sa serviette mais ne put empêcher le tissu de dévoiler ses formes. Et Daniel a dit que Jack allait la protéger ?!

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple se retrouvait à déguster leur dessert.

J : Donc, si je comprends bien, vous n'aviez pas de linge à sécher ? C'était une blague ?

S : Euh... oui bien sûr. C'était... une blague à la Daniel.

J : Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ?

Sam plongea la tête dans sa glace vanille-fraise et n'en ressortit qu'un paquet de secondes plus tard. Peine perdue, il continuait de la regarder avec des yeux interrogateurs.

S : En fait je...

J : Oui ?

S : Vous promettez de ne pas rire ?

J (intéressé) : Oui bien sûr.

Et elle lui raconta la même chose qu'à l'archéologue. Attentive, elle scruta son visage et constata qu'il se retenait à grand peine de sourire. Mais Jack, un bon militaire, savait se contrôler.

Il se racla la gorge.

J : Mais... pourquoi cette expression de malédiction ? Je veux dire, c'est un peu fort pour si peu non ?

S : En fait, c'est un 14 février que Jonas m'a... demandé en mariage.

J : Jonas ? Vous voulez dire le... le "cinglé pathologique" ?

Elle hocha la tête.

J : Ah je vois.

S : C'est aussi ce jour là que... que mon frère m'a présenté Peter.

J : Vraiment ?

Non. Pas vraiment. En fait c'était ce jour là qu'elle avait... hm... censuré. Quel tour de rein elle s'était récolté par la suite...

S : En bref, tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie sentimentale un jour de Saint Valentin a été une catastrophe planétaire.

J : Je vois...

S : Alors vous comprenez que... ma... ma réticence...

Il lui lança en effet un regard compréhensif et aussi plein de tendresse... Qui aurait pu croire que Samantha Carter était aussi supersticieuse ? Elle était tellement craquante avec son petit sourire désolé et sa moue enfantine... Ses yeux azurs ne le quittaient pas. C'était vraiment... un moment parfait.

Alors, doucement, il glissa sa main sur la table et la posa sur celle de la jeune femme.

lls se sourirent.

Et une araignée atterrit sur la tête du général.

Sam écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

Mais... pour dire quoi ?

Il remarqua son air étange et fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté comme il le faisait souvent en cas d'incompréhension totale. La jeune femme vit avec stupeur la gentille bête pencher elle aussi et tomber... dans la glace de Jack.

Elle ferma les yeux.

De sa main libre il planta, heureux, sa cuillère dans son banana split mais recula vivement, lui lâchant la main.

J : Ah... Saleté !

Silencieuse, elle le contempla jeter l'araignée par terre et repousser son assiette.

J : Bon, je vais m'arrêter là je crois. Vous prendrez un café ?

S : Non non, ça ira.

J : Ok, je vais chercher l'addition.

S : Mon général... je vais payer...

J : Tatata Carter. N'y pensez même pas.

Un sourire niais au coin des lèvres, elle soupira, partagée entre le ravissement et l'inquiétude. Celui qui osait lui dire que la soirée était parfaite devrait manger ses chaussettes.

J : Voilà, on peut y aller.

J : Bon et bien... voilà.

Se dandinant légèrement sur ses pieds, le général O'Neill lança un coup d'oeil au colonel Carter qui se mordit la lèvre. Ils étaient devant sa porte. Il venait de lui dire qu'il allait démissionner pour elle. Elle allait donc être heureuse. Et... pourtant, elle semblait attendre une énième catastrophe.

Il sembla comprendre.

J : Tout va bien se passer Ca... Sam. Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Non, il ne va rien se passer de mal.

S : C'est si évident ce que je pense ?

J : Disons que vos doigts ne cessent de s'entortiller les uns dans les autres... Alors, niveau nervosité, vous devez atteindre le record.

Elle sourit.

S : Je suis désolée mais... j'ai du mal à croire que...

J : Raaa n'y pensez plus.

Il venait de lui poser son index sur la bouche pour lui imposer le silence.  
Ils se regardèrent longuement et il vint remplacer ce fameux index par ses lèvres.

Elle commença à répondre à son baiser.

Tout allait bien se passer.

Et puis, soudainement, plus de bouche, plus de mains sur ses hanches, plus de personne face à elle.

Sam rouvrit les yeux et aperçut son... petit-ami, oui, elle pouvait désormais l'appeler comme ça, étendu sur le sol, inconscient.

Une tuile reposait près de lui.

S : Mon général !

Un violent mal de crâne. Une impression de flotter. Une main dans la sienne.

J : Que... Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Dans le flou de ses yeux, il aperçut Sam qui grimaçait.

S : Une tuile vous est tombée sur la tête.

J : Pardon ??

S : Je suis désolée. Je... Elle faisait partie de la dernière rangée, elle n'est pas tombée de très haut ne vous en faites pas. Vous vous en tirez avec une petite bosse c'est tout.

J : Une bosse ? Pas de coupure ?

S : Non elle, elle est tombée à plat visiblement...

Il s'affala sur l'oreiller. Allongé sur le canapé du salon de son colonel. Il dut s'avouer qu'il parvenait difficilement à ne pas croire à cette fichue malédiction.

S : Je... Je vous l'avais dit que j'étais mau...

J : Non non. Je ne veux pas entendre les mots tels que "malédiction", "maudite"... ou autres joyeusetés de ce genre.

S : D'accord.

Son air désolé le fit sourire.

J : Ne vous en faites pas Carter. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir pour autant. Vous allez voir, l'année prochaine, tout ira mieux. Je vous le promets.

S : L'année... L'année prochaine ?

J : Oui. L'année prochaine. On ne lavera pas de linge, je ne vous demanderai pas en mariage et nous n'irons pas au restaurant. On restera à la maison si cela ne vous gêne pas.

S : Mais...

J : Oui ?

S : La dernière Saint Valentin que j'ai passé chez moi...

J : Oui ?

S : Ma canalisation a cédé.

**Fin**

Ne me tappez pas ! Pitié ! Je vous jure que je suis désolée, j'avais besoin de rire un peu 


End file.
